Meu Anjo
by Sharon Apple
Summary: Num raro momento de descontração entre os Altos Almirantes Imperiais, Wolfgang Mittermeyer pensava sobre sua vida e Evangeline.


798 UC. Phezzan. Hotel Black Capricorn.

\- E você Mittermeyer, qual foi a batalha mais dura que você já travou? – O loiro respirou fundo juntando as sobrancelhas com os dedos. Sabia que o que falaria a seguir talvez fosse motivo de muitas risadas, mas não se importava. Seria verdadeiro com seus sentimentos. Sempre fora.

\- Se vocês pensam que foi alguma batalha contra aqueles rebeldes, estão redondamente enganados. A maior e mais dura batalha que já travei foi contra mim, na decisão de pedir Evangeline em casamento. Para mim não existe homem mais corajoso do que aquele que pede uma mulher em casamento. – As risadas foram gerais como ele previra. Nem o calado e sisudo Eisenach conseguiu conter um sorriso, pois sendo casado como Mittermeyer, entendia perfeitamente a situação. Uma prova de fogo para qualquer homem. Literalmente.

\- Fala isso porque sempre teve uma pinta de galã Mittermeyer! Duvido que Evangeline iria te dar um toco! Ela sempre soube que você era um partidão. – O loiro sacudiu a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso com o comentário de Bittenfeld. O ruivo, na sua conhecida inocência, estava o sobrestimando. Não era bem assim. Lembrou-se dela falando sobre o Wolfgang pelo qual ela se encantara, e que não era o Lobo da Rajada de Vento, mas sim o seu Wolf, aquele menino doce, amoroso e gentil que crescera junto dela como um irmão e que se transformara num homem cheio de qualidades de tal forma que a encantara profundamente a ponto de superar o mero amor fraternal.

\- Que partidão o quê! Evangeline tinha uma horda de partidões e eu era um subtenente recém-saído da Academia Imperial como tantos outros. Eu tive que ser rápido. Também tinha a questão é que pelo fato de vivemos sob o mesmo teto por um tempão, então acho que era meio natural que as coisas se encaminhassem e acabássemos nos casando, afinal não havia impedimento para tanto. Nada tão extraordinário.

Os rumos da conversa seguiram para outro assunto e despretensiosamente, sua mente começou a divagar sobre a relação que ele e seu lindo anjo tinham. Mesmo estando na roda de amigos, as vozes de seus colegas ali presentes pareciam estar muito distantes. Começou a rememorar o exato momento em que ela veio fazer parte da sua vida, marcando-a de forma indelével. E disso vieram as lembranças das confidências trocadas, dos olhares que escondiam uma secreta e arrebatadora paixão. Suas noites eram preenchidas com os sonhos inconfessáveis que ele tinha com ela, nos quais ele sempre seria seu amante e protetor. Até hoje era capaz de sentir o friozinho na barriga quando decidiu que a pediria em casamento, após a sua primeira missão em combate real.

De súbito, ele se levantou ainda perdido nas lembranças e foi para janela, voltando a pensar. Ele a amava de todo o coração. Seu empenho nas batalhas sempre foi pensando numa futura paz junto dela. Mesmo tendo chegado ao mais alto cargo das forças militares Imperiais, não tinha a menor inveja das pretensões de muitos de seus conterrâneos: altas patentes, glórias em batalhas, terras, títulos, fortunas. Para Wolfgang Mittermeyer apenas lhe bastava ter a companhia do seu anjo para o que desse e viesse nesta vida. Nada mais. Nada menos. Acalentava este sonho tão singelo todas as noites, na solidão do seu quarto na Beowulf, nas palavras doces presentes nas cartas frequentes que ele lhe mandava e nos pequenos vídeos improvisados que ele fazia. Quando não estava pensando em estratégias junto com Bayerlein e os outros Almirantes de sua frota, era sua Eva que preenchia docemente seus pensamentos e lembranças. Sentia um alívio imensurável toda a vez que vinha a ordem do Kaiser para voltar para casa. Se considerava um homem feliz.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios ao sentir um par de mãos cobrindo seus olhos. Era ela! Abriu um largo sorriso. Logo se lembrou do trato que sempre tiveram caso ele não estivesse em missão: que ele sempre ligaria para ela dando notícias. Coisa rápida. Mas como ele não ligou, ela resolveu checar as coisas.

\- Você estava demorando tanto Wolf que eu resolvi ver como você estava... Não sabe como eu estava aflita em casa! Mas felizmente parece que me preocupei a toa. Volta logo tá Wolf? E não beba muito ok? Você é um Alto Almirante da Armada Imperial, então, mantenha a pose. Era isso que eu tinha pra te dizer. O motorista está me esperando. – Mittermeyer sorriu e enrubesceu automaticamente, arrancando risos divertidos de seus colegas. Para todos os seus colegas e subordinados ele era o Alto Almirante Imperial Mittermeyer, tratado sempre com altas deferências, para ela, o marido que tinha que levar um puxão de orelha para não dar vexame por causa da bebida.

\- Me dá meia hora que estou em casa. Juro.

\- Meia hora? Meia hora é o caralho! Vai é já. Com licença! - Nisso Bittenfeld veio em sua direção e para a surpresa de todos o levantou e o colocou sobre seu ombro direito, levando-o para porta. – Perdão pela rudeza senhorita, mas já passou da hora do Lobinho aqui ir pra casa. Porra Mitermeyer, você é casado e vai deixar uma mulher tão dedicada esperando? Comigo isso não se cria!

\- Me solta Bittenfeld!

\- Só se prometer para mim e os rapazes que vai agora para casa!

\- Prometo. Agora me solta antes que eu te quebre em dois na frente da minha esposa.

\- Pare de blefar! Você a ama mais que tudo e jamais desceria tão baixo. Teu lugar é junto dela. Estamos entendidos Lobinho?

\- Sim Bittenfeld. – O loiro se deu por vencido e foi colocado ao chão, dando um olhar mortal ao ruivo, que não se intimidou.

\- Obrigada Almirante Bittenfeld. – Ela estava se segurando para não rir. – Vem Wolf... Até mais ver Almirantes.– Ela foi puxando-o pela mão para o corredor, na tentativa de dissuadi-lo a retribuir o favor a Bittenfeld. Um lampejo passou por sua mente. Já tinha sido o alvo de risadas do dia, agora já não tinha mais o que temer. Se quisessem chamá-lo de pau-mandado, bobo apaixonado... Podiam chamá-lo do que apetecesse. Não estava nem aí! Parou na porta e pegou nas mãos dela.

\- Tem algo que eu queria muito fazer e acho que agora é a hora Eva. Obrigada por ter vindo. Quero te dizer que você é a mulher da minha vida. Que tudo que eu faço é para te ver e te fazer feliz. Sei que a minha ausência cobra o preço. Mas saiba que me deito e me levanto pensando em você. Obrigada por nunca me abandonar Eva... Por me amar mesmo na distância... Eu sei que nunca poderei pagar todo o amor e companheirismo que você me dá. Te amo anjo! – E beijou-a apaixonado ouvindo os assobios dos rapazes. – Obrigada Bittenfeld por me mostrar que ter alguém que te ama é algo muito valioso nesses tempos caóticos em que vivemos. Só você mesmo para fazer isso! – Tocou o ombro do colega, sorrindo e olhando-o com gratidão.

\- Vai lá lobinho! Mostra como você tirou a sorte grande. – O ruivo, para não perder o costume, o surpreendeu com um mata-leão, bagunçando os cabelos loiros do colega. – Evangeline Mittermeyer, nunca divide que este Lobinho loiro te ama e muito! – Ela deu uma risada e ele soltou o loiro que estava saindo da sala.

\- Até amanhã rapazes! – Passou o braço pela cintura da esposa, saindo do recinto com o coração leve. Olharam-se e sorriram. Sua vida era completa com aquele anjo.


End file.
